Achlys The Puppet
Achlys The Puppet is a Puppet Animatronic Gender: Female Status: Offline Not Dismantled Theme Song: Groundbreaking - No Strings (Nightcore Version) Even Through She is a Puppet Animatronic, She is Not Related to Clockwork. She Has White Anime-Like Hair. Her Black Skin is Shiny and Silky. She Has Massive Breast and Hips. She Has 3 Golden Buttons On Her Breast. She Has a Golden Bow-Tie on Her Hair. She Has Golden Stripes Instead of White Stripes. She Has Brighter Pink Cheeks and Hot-Pink Eyes. Music-Box: The Theme is London Bridge is Falling Down, It is Black With Golden Stripes. In-Game, The Music-Box Goes Down a Little Slow. Withered Version: Her Left Arm is Missing Below The Shoulder. Her Right Eye is Black With a Glowing Glitchy Red Pupil. She Has a Hole on The Left-Upper Part of Her Mask. Her Lower Jaw are Broken and Hangs Down, Causing Her Cheeks to Crack. She Has a Lot of Loose Wires on Her Body. Toy Version: Her Model Looks The Same, Except Her Bust, Hips and Booty are a Little Bigger, She Has 2 Golden Tear-Lines Under Each Eye. Her Endoskeleton is Brown For Rust, She Also Has More Shiny Skin, a 4th Golden Button and Her Cheeks are Dark-Pink Phantom Version: She Has a Huge Rip on Her Waist, Revealing Her Endoskeleton. She is Missing Her Left Arm. She is Missing The Upper-Part of Her Face (Not Mouth or Cheeks), Revealing Her Endoskeleton. She Still Has Her Eyes and Eyelashes. Her Right Forearm and Right Hand is Missing. She Has a Huge Hole on Her Right Thigh and Right Breast. She Can Electrocute The Guard With Her Wires, But Not Kill or Injury Him. She is Burnt With a Moldy Endoskeleton. Nightmare Version: She Has 6 Tentacle-Like Arms With 3 Sharp Bloody Claws on Each Hand, Her Waist is Missing It's Suit and Her Eyes are Dark-Red, She Has Dark-Red Teeth, Cracked Cheeks and Rips All Over Her Legs and Hips. Her Left Eye is Cracked a Little Bit Withered Toy Version: Her Left Arm is Missing With Wires Hanging Out, Her Lower Jaw is Broken, Cracking Her Cheeks and Revealing Her Endoskeleton Mouth, Her Left Eye is Hanging Out of It's Socket, Her Left Eye-Socket Still Has a Red Pupil From It's Endoskeleton. Her Suit is a Little Rusty and She Has a Rip on The Left Side of Her Head Phantom Toy Version: She is Burnt Badly With a Burnt and Rusty Endoskeleton, Her Lower Jaw Hangs Open and Her Left Eye is Black With a Red Pupil, Her Left Forearm and Left Hand is Missing, Her Right Forearm and Waist is Missing It's Suit and She Has Rips on The Back of Her Head and Limbs Nightmare Toy Version: She Looks Like Her Old Nightmare Counterpart, Except She Has 6 Arms, 4 Sharp Bloody Fingers on Each Hand and Small Rips on Her Breast and Back of Her Head Fredbear Version: She is Very Beaten and Destroyed, Her Jaws are Un-Hidged, Her Left Eye is Hanging Out of It's Socket and Her Hands is Missing, Along With Rips, Loose Wires and Smudges All Over Her Body, Her Right Lower-Leg and Feet is Missing It's Suit Shadow Version: She is Completely Black With White Eyes and Teeth. Her Left Arm is Missing Below The Shoulder, Her Right Eye is Cracked and She Has Small Cracks and Rips on Her Limbs, Mask and Torso. She Has a Creepy Smile Golden Version: Her Right Arm is Missing With Wires Trailing Out, She Has a Medium-Sized Rip on The Left Side of Her Mask, Cracking Some of Her Mask and Left Eye. She is a Little Burnt and Rusty. Her Right Eye is Hanging Out of It's Socket and She is Covered in Rips and Loose Wires Adventure Version: She is Much Smaller With Much Shiny Eyes, Hair and a Cute Smile. Her Booty Seems a Tiny Bit Larger Nightmare Fuel Version: She Has 8 Tentacle-Like Arms With 5 Rusty and Bloody Claws on Each Hand. Her Cheeks are Cracked and Her Body is Covered In Rips, Loose Wires, Holes and Some Burns. Her Eyes are Dark-Red, Her Lower Jaw is Hanging Down, Filled With Razor-Sharp Fangs and Teeth and Her Hair Has a Black Tinge Demolished Version: Her Left Eye, Forearms and Hands are Missing, Her Left Upper-Arm and Right Foot is Missing It's Suit and Her Right Eye is Black With a Red Pupil, Her Hair is Burnt and Her Entire Body is Rusty and Dusty Anime Version: She is The Same as His FNAF 1 Counterpart, But Still Female With Longer Hair and a More Curvy Body With Larger Breasts and Hips. She Has 4 Golden Buttons and a Golden Bow-Tie Speckled With Diamonds, Her Booty is Medium-Sized and Her Eyes are Sparkling